


Bittersweet Love (Afterdeath)

by FlowerAngelPhantom



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Vampire AU, mention of suicide, near rape, talk about depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerAngelPhantom/pseuds/FlowerAngelPhantom
Summary: Reaper is a sad and lonely skeleton, who's past haunt him. Until he is recused by a mysterious and deadly stranger.(Can also be read on my Wattpad: flower-angel-phantom    or in my Tumblr: flower-angel.)
Relationships: Reaper sans/Geno sans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Bittersweet Love (Afterdeath)

**Author's Note:**

> So I got bored and decided to write this little fanfic. The story takes place in somewhat modern time. The siblings in the story are Geno, Error, and Fresh (will be using their vampire name). This is a Vampire Au, and this will be an Afterdeath fanfic. Monsters and humans have lived in harmony for centuries. Demetrius is Geno’s vampire name, since I don’t think anyone has made a vampire Geno (blogthegreatrouge vampire au). I know Suave is not a vampire, but he will be in this fanfic. Sorry if the characters are not in cannon. I will put up a warning when things are going to be violent/trigger. Enjoy.  
> WARNING: Contents near rape, mention of suicide.  
> Geno, Error, and Fresh belong to @loverofpiggies  
> Reaper belongs to @renrink  
> Fallacy and Suave belong to @blogthegreatrouge  
> Demetrius belongs to @flower-angel  
> Original Sans and Papyrus belongs to Toby Fox

_Legend tells of a tragic story, a story involving three brothers. Long before our home is what it is right now, it use to be a small village. In this small village there lived three brothers. The oldest brother, Demetrius, was a kind and caring soul, who dearly love his younger siblings, and those he has grown to care for. He will do anything to ensure that his small family was safe and happy, even if it meant to extinguish the life of others. He was the town’s greatest hunter, herb gatherer, and adventurer- not fearing the unknown. The middle brother, Fallacy, was also kind and caring, but was every picky about the company he chose to be with. He was a master craftsmen, but had a short temper. This made him a bit unlikable to the villagers, but not hated by any means. The youngest of the three brothers, Suave, was one of the town’s best doctors, and a decent musician. However, many people disliked him for his ‘unique’ thinking, especially the people of the church, as it went against their beliefs. He avoided conflict with others as he was not strong as his older brothers, to defend himself. Even though he was weak, he was brave and determined to discover the unknown secrets of the universe._

_One day, tragedy stroke the small family. Suave fell victim to a crime he did not commit. They had accused him of witchcraft and inhumane experiments on the missing villagers. But it did not stop there. For Fallacy was accused of violating a maiden, who was to be wed to the wealthiest noble of the town. They were to be executed within a year for their crimes, ignoring the cries of Demetrius to let them go as they were innocent. As the approaching day of the execution came, the village fell ill to a strange and deathly disease. All the village doctors could not find the cause of the illness, nor the cure. People began to panic and lost all hope, until someone spoke out that Suave had not been given a chance to find a cure for the illness. Everyone was against the idea of letting a mad doctor look into the deathly disease, but they eventually cave in, as the disease took more lives each passing day. Suave with patience and determination was able to find a cure, hoping that his sentence will be reduce or forgiven. The people were overjoyed and relieved, but they were not grateful enough to lift his sentence. Demetrius was livid. He demanded that his younger brother be released as he was able to find the cure for the illness. They denied his demand, reasoning that he will just kill again._

_Although they had found a cure for the disease, they had run out of herbs that only grew in the darkest parts of the forest, needed to make the medicine. Another problem they had was producing the mass amount of medicine for all the villagers. The only one who was brave and strong enough to retrieve the herbs was Demetrius, but he refused to go. Everyone was begging him to retrieve the herbs, promising many goods and fortune, but he stilled refused. The only way he will go and retrieve the herbs, is if they released both of his younger brothers. In desperation, they agreed to his condition. He even proclaimed that Fallacy could help in creating a device that could mass produce the medicine. Hoping to increase his chances in saving his brothers. Once the deal was made, everyone got to work. Fallacy had his doubts on the villagers’ promise, since they refused to lift up Suave’s sentence. Suave was still hopeful that they will be set free, along with Demetrius._

_It took months to create a machine that will mass produce the medicine, along with finding the herbs. Nevertheless, they succeed in their mission. The townsfolks kept to their promise and released the two brothers, under the condition that they will be exiled and never to return to the village. The three brothers were all upset about the sudden change to their deal, but dare not argue. They were just happy that they will live another day. They were given a week to pack what they could and leave their once called home._

_However, fate had other plans for them. On their last day of packing, the villagers attacked Fallacy and Suave. Demetrius fought to protect his brothers but was held down. He demand to know why they had attack his brothers. A priest told him that 12 bodies had been found murdered in the same way Suave victims were found. There were 7 maidens among them, raped and tortured. It didn’t take a genius to connect the dots. Demetrius could not believe what he was hearing. He begged the priest to stop the mob from killing his only living relatives. He told him that he was with them the entire time. They packed all day and night, getting at most little to no sleep, leaving their house bare of life. The Priest, however, refused to show any mercy to them. It was then that Demetrius snapped and lashed out on the priest, and anyone who dared to get in his way of saving his brothers. It was that final act that all three brothers were put in death row, by burning at the cross. As they were burned alive, it was said that they gave up their humanity. Their screams of anger and betrayal were heard, as the flames extinguish their lives. However, something unusual and terrifying happen. A combination of black fire and mist appeared from the brothers resting site. No one knew what happen next, only that people started to drop dead or dust away. After the event, many people became paranoid, thus creating new laws to ensure something like that never occurs again._

_A few months had passed and secretes were uncovered. It had seem that the brothers were in fact innocent. The maiden that had accused Fallacy of violating her had lied about the accusation. She had fallen for him, but he had not. He refused any advances from her, as to straight up tell her to drop dead. In anger and heartbroken, she had gotten her revenge by playing the innocent victim. The church people had had enough of Suave spreading his unique ideas that went against the church, and devised a way to get rid of him for good. They had hired a criminal from the dungeons to do their dirty deed, and make the false trail to lead for his execution. In doing so, the killer will be grated their freedom and some money. When the truth was brought out to the public, the villagers were vivid and ashamed of their actions. They had killed their only resource of valuable herbs, their master craftsmen, and their best doctor- their friends, for selfish people with a hateful grudge against them. The villagers gathered all the people responsible for the brothers’ misfortune and executed them on the spot._

“What does rape mean, Mr. Reaper?” Reaper sat on a chair, surrounded by small children, as he told them stories of all kinds.

“Uh, well…it’s something that can hurt someone emotionally, physically, and mentally. I can’t really explain it to you, unless your brother gives me permission or he explains it to you.” Reaper tried to hopefully pass the brunt to this older brother.

“What type of thinking did the church people hate to hate Suave?” asked another child.

“Well…first thing you have to understand is that people had a very different way of thinking back in the old times. They believed that everything was explain with the supernatural. Doctors were breaking this form of thinking, along with inventors, and other great minds. Suave had found some explanations as to why people were getting sick and how to live a bit longer, all through science. Making people loss fate in the church and losing funds too.” He said the last bit to himself.

“Wow, Reaper. I didn’t take you for a storyteller type of guy.” Sans said as he when to pick up his little brother from the story telling group.

“NOOO! I want to hear more stories Sans!” Papyrus whined.

They were at a small get together party with friend. Unfortunately, some had brought their brothers, who were much too young to participate in many of the activities that where planned beforehand. Nonetheless, it stilled proved to be entertaining. What with embarrassing stories to tell.

“I’m not. It’s the only story that I can remember since…” Reaper got quite, as he lost himself in the past.

“Look, why don’t you come over to my place and have a sleepover at my house? I’m sure someone will like that.” Sans quickly changed the subject and gestured to Papyrus.

“Pretty please Mr. Reaper.” Papyrus plead with his puppy eyes.

“Thanks for the offer, but no. I have work tomorrow. Maybe some other time.” Reaper said as he was putting on his coat and heading out to the door.

“Okay, but if you change your mind, my couch is always open… Call if ya need anything.” Sans said as he waved good bye.

“Well do, seeya.” Reaper replied back and gave a small salute.

“Bye-bye mister Reaper!” Papyrus said.

As Reaper closed the door he let his smile fall and walked the way home.

*************************

The night was bitter cold, but the view was breath taking. The street was covered with freshly covered snow, making the scenery a winter wonderland. At last, Reaper could only think of the past. On night like this, he thought of his family, and what could have been. He remember it like it was only yesterday. He had woken up, gotten his brother and himself ready for school. Nothing was out of the ordinary, until they got home. His father was tied to the chair in the kitchen, with five grown men in black suites and ski mask. They had tried to run from the house but it was too late. They had caught them, and had demanded that his father hand over some information. He had refused at first, but after beating him and his brother for a bit, he gave them what they wanted. It was over, or so he thought. They had shot his father, his brother and him, and had set the house on fire. He doesn’t remember much other than waking up in the hospital and being told that his family was dead. He was devastated, and lost touch with reality. Having lost his family in his sophomore year in high school, he had nothing to live for. His grades dropped; he had started to hang out with the wrong crowd of people, and had almost committed suicide a few times. It wasn’t until a mysterious stranger came to him and gave him a flash drive. He didn’t know what it was, but he noticed that it had his father’s signature design. He plugged it in to his laptop and was shocked to find that his father was planning to expose some illegal activities from the company he had worked for. He made several copies of the information and took the evidence to the police force and other federal departments dealing with the law. Many more secretes were uncovered, and the owner of said company was charged with many crimes, along with the murder of his father and brother. The murderer was sentence to jail for life, and Reaper had gotten his justice. Along with a large amount of sum from the corrupted company. He didn’t have to worry about his expanses for years to come. Even though he had money, he was not happy. It took a lot of effort and determination from his actual friends and himself to start a new leaf.

Now in the present, he sighted and was speed walking to his apartment, as the temperature has dropped. He was close to getting home, until he was dragged into a dark alley. Once in the alley he was beaten a few times, before he was pushed against the wall.

******** Warning, maybe cause trigger. Read at your own risk. ********

“Do you have any idea what you have costed me?! DO YOU, YOU LIL’ SHIT?!” The offending man accused as he smashed Reapers’ skull a few time on the wall.

“Look buddy, I don’t know who you are! You must have the wrong guy! I’ve never seen you before in my life!” Reaper yelled back as he struggled to free himself from the guy’s iron grip, kicking him with his legs and trying to make him lose his balance.

“I guess it had been six years, since you put me in jail, but this time I’ll me sure you’re dead.” The Man said with malicious glee.

“YOU?! How did you get out of prison?” Reaper said in surprise and spite. As he now recognized the man as the one who killed his family.

“Simple, I escaped. But don’t worry, I won’t kill you right now, no. I’ll have a little fun with you before I kill you. ~” The Man laughed as he started to pull Reapers’ pants down.

“NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!” Reaper cried for help as he struggled fervently to escape the murder.

“SHUT UP YOU LIL’ BICTH!” The Man grabbed Reapers skull and smash it to the wall. “No one is going to save you!” And he was right, it was the dead of winter night. Where most if not all people will be at home and sleeping by now.

Reaper just struggled and cried for help. Even when the man had broken his radius. But his struggles were getting weak, as he had lost a decent amount of blood from his broken bone. Just when the mad man had succeeded in pulling his pants and boxers down, he was knocked off his feet, releasing Reaper from his grip. He took out his gun out from his jacket and pointed it to the new player.

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!” The Man asked.

“Who I am is none of your concern. I suggest you put the gun down, and turn yourself over to the police now or face my wrath.” The mysterious stranger said as he moved in front of Reaper, to protect him from any harm.

“Don't make me laugh, your just a skeleton who’s just all bark but not bite.” The Man mocked.

“You asked for it.” The next thing that happened was surreal. The mysterious skeleton had disappeared from sight, only to reappear in front of the mad man. He had beaten the man into a bloody mess, before he killed him.

Reaper, at the time, had taken the chance to pull up his pants. He was about to call for help, but then witness the brutal killing of his torturer. The stranger had finished with his killing and was approaching Reaper.

“Hey, are you alright? Okay, stupid question. Do you need any assistance?” The mysterious skeleton asked in a deep smooth voice, as he got down to his level.

Reaper sat there frozen and emotionless. But when the other skeleton had placed his hands on his face, he broke down and cried into the strangers’ chest. It didn’t last long, as he had fainted from the blood lose. The last thing he saw was the stranger’s crimson eye and a red scarf.

To be continued…


End file.
